differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Japan (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 The Russo-Japanese War of 1904–05 ended with the dramatic Battle of Tsushima, which was another victory for Japan's military. After victories in the First Sino-Japanese War (1894–1895) and the Russo-Japanese War (1904–1905), Japan gained control of Taiwan, Korea and the southern half of Sakhalin. Japan's population grew from 35 million in 1873 to 70 million in 1935. Japan thus laid claim to Korea as a protectorate in 1905, followed by full annexation in 1910. The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) Japan stayed neutral. The inter-war years Russian Revolution (1917-1924) Japan annexed the north of Sakhalin. The Great Depression (1929-1940) The economy declined sharply for 10 years until protectionist measures and the ruthless exploitation of Taiwan, Manchuria and Korea brought in until the economy was back in order. Manchuria was invaded an annexed by Japan in 1931. The Great Kantō earthquake in September 1923 left over 100,000 dead, and combined with the resultant fires destroyed the homes of more than 3,000,000. The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) There was much violence in Korea, China, the Philippines and Southeast Asia due to Japanese imperial activities. Southeast Asia, The Philippines and the Dutch East Indies were attacked in 1941. Japan also bombed Pearl Harbour in Hawaii in a pe-emptive strike, but it only helped to provoke the US into going to war with Japan. It ended in the American nuking of Hiroshima and Nagasaki in early 1946. 4,750,000 Japanese died in the war. Japanese occupied Kwangchow Wan in from late 1941 to early 1946. Kamontaung Chinese, Free French, American and NSW forces liberated the colony in the March of 1946. Japan was occupied for 10 years by the USA, Queensland, NSW, Victoria, Canada, NZ, the UK, China (both factions) and New England for 10 years. The USSR annexed the Kuril Islands and all of Sakhalin Island in 1945. The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) They stayed neutral. Cold War Japan was a Western allie. The occupying forces promoted Christianity and Buddhism as the best religions for the new Japanese social order. The Japanese Red Army (日本赤軍 Nihon Sekigun, abbreviated JRA) was a communist militant group founded by Fusako Shigenobu early in 1971. Japan had either jailed or slaughtered them all by 1999. As America began to decline, invert, turn on itself and implode under President Richard Nixon Japan would intime pick up most of the political, ecanomic and diplomatic losses and slackness they left behind in the western world. The crisis was bad in the mid 1970's, but had been had cured by the late 1990s. Christianity began to spread noticeably in the early 1980s. Japan's economy grew sharply between 1960 and 1990, lead fist by heavy industry and later hi-tech industries. Various corruption scandals would plague several prominent political and business figures in the 1990s and 2010s. Terrorism The Japanese Red Army (日本赤軍 Nihon Sekigun, abbreviated JRA) was a communist militant group founded by Fusako Shigenobu early in 1971. Japan had slaughtered them all by 1999. The Japanese Red Army (日本赤軍 Nihon Sekigun, abbreviated JRA) was a communist militant group founded by Fusako Shigenobu early in 1971 in Lebanon. After the Lod airport massacre, it sometimes called itself Arab-JRA. The JRA's stated goals were to overthrow the Japanese government and the monarchy, as well as to start a world revolution. The group was also known as the Anti-Imperialist International Brigade (AIIB), the Holy War Brigade, and the Anti-War Democratic Front. Japan Airlines Flight 351 was hijacked by nine members of the Japanese Communist League-Red Army Faction (a predecessor of the Japanese Red Army) on March 31, 1970, while flying from Tokyo to Fukuoka, in an incident usually referred to in Japanese as the Yodogo Hijacking (よど号ハイジャック事件 Yodogō Haijakku Jiken). Armed with samurai swords and pipe bombs, the hijackers took 129 hostages (122 passengers and seven crew members), later releasing them at Fukuoka Airport and Seoul's Kimpo Airport (after an abortive attempt to disguise the airport as North Korean). They then proceeded to Pyongyang's Mirim Airport, with Japan's Transport Minister now as hostage, where they surrendered to North Korean authorities, who offered the whole group asylum. The hijackers' motive was to defect to North Korea. Using North Korea as a base, they thought they could promote rebellion in South Korea and elsewhere across East Asia. The Lod Airport massacre was a terrorist attack that occurred on May 30, 1972, in which three members of the Japanese Red Army recruited by the Palestinian group called the Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine-External Operations (PFLP-EO), attacked Lod airport (now Ben Gurion International Airport) near Tel Aviv, killing 26 people and injuring 80 others. Two of the attackers were killed, while a third, Kōzō Okamoto, was captured after being wounded. The dead comprised 17 Christian pilgrims from Puerto Rico, a Canadian citizen, and eight Israelis, including Professor Aharon Katzir, an internationally renowned protein biophysicist, head of the Israeli National Academy of Sciences, and a popular scientific radio show host, who was a candidate for the coming Israeli presidency, and whose brother, Ephraim Katzir, was elected President of Israel the following year instead. Because airport security was focused on the possibility of a Palestinian attack, the use of Japanese attackers took the guards by surprise. The attack has often been described as a suicide mission, but it has also been asserted that it was the outcome of a larger operation (the particulars of which remain unpublicized) that went awry. The three perpetrators—Kōzō Okamoto, Tsuyoshi Okudaira, and Yasuyuki Yasuda—had been trained in Baalbek, Lebanon; the actual planning was handled by Wadie Haddad (a.k.a. Abu Hani), head of PFLP External Operations, with some input from Okamoto. n the immediate aftermath, news magazine Der Spiegel speculated that funding had been provided by some of the $5 million ransom paid by the West German government in exchange for the hostages of hijacked Lufthansa Flight 649 in February 1972. Malaysian Airline System Flight 653 (MH653) was a scheduled domestic flight from Penang to Kuala Lumpur in Malaysia, operated by Malaysian Airline System (MAS). On the evening of 4 December 1977, the Boeing 737-200 aircraft flying the service crashed at Tanjung Kupang, Johor, Malaysia, while purportedly being diverted by hijackers to Singapore. It was the first fatal air crash for Malaysia Airlines (as the airline is now known), with all 93 passengers and 7 crew killed. The flight was apparently hijacked as soon as it reached cruise altitude. The circumstances in which the hijacking and subsequent crash occurred remain unsolved. Japan came to to realize that liberal democracy was failing fast and the country was once more in danger, so they reverted to a more conservative line. Whilst they still swore to stay pacifist, non-nuclear and anti-colonialist; it had twiged that only through the use of the Bushidō code and Christian doctrine could the nation be saved from eventual moral and social collapse. *''The Japanese Red army were wiped out by 1999!'' Aum Shinrikyo (Japanese オウム真理教) is a Japanese doomsday cult founded by Shoko Asahara in 1984. It carried out the deadly Tokyo subway sarin attack in 1995 and was found to have been responsible for another smaller sarin attack the previous year. The group never confessed. Those who carried out attacks did so secretly, without being known to ordinary believers. Asahara broadcast his singing, insisting on his innocence through a radio broadcast on a signal they purchased in Russia and directed toward Japan. On the morning of 20 March 1995, Aum members released a binary chemical weapon, most closely chemically similar to sarin nerve agent, in a coordinated attack on five trains in the Tokyo subway system, killing 13 commuters, seriously injuring 54 and affecting 980 more. Some estimates claim as many as 6,000 people were injured by the sarin. It is difficult to obtain exact numbers since many victims are reluctant to come forward Prosecutors allege that Asahara was tipped off about planned police raids on cult facilities by an insider, and ordered an attack in central Tokyo to divert police attention away from the group. The attack evidently backfired, and police conducted huge simultaneous raids on cult compounds across the country. Over the next week, the full scale of Aum's activities was revealed for the first time. At the cult's headquarters in Kamikuishiki on the foot of Mount Fuji, police found explosives, chemical weapons, and a Russian Mil Mi-17 military helicopter. While the finding of biological warfare agents such as anthrax and Ebola cultures was reported, those claims now appear to have been wildly exaggerated. There were stockpiles of chemicals that could be used for producing enough sarin to kill four million people. *''Aum Shinrikyo army were wiped out by 2008!'' 1990s Japan's economy overheated and declined sharply from 1990 to 2000. On the morning of 20 March 1995, Aum members released a binary chemical weapon, most closely chemically similar to sarin nerve agent, in a coordinated attack on five trains in the Tokyo subway system, killing 13 commuters, seriously injuring 54 and affecting 980 more. Some estimates claim as many as 6,000 people were injured by the sarin. It is difficult to obtain exact numbers since many victims are reluctant to come forward Prosecutors allege that Asahara was tipped off about planned police raids on cult facilities by an insider, and ordered an attack in central Tokyo to divert police attention away from the group. The attack evidently backfired, and police conducted huge simultaneous raids on cult compounds across the country. The new moral code of 1998 Japan came to to realize that liberal democracy was failing fast and the country was once more in danger, so they reverted to a more conservative line. Whilst they still swore to stay pacifist, non-nuclear and anti-colonialist; it had twiged that only through the use of the Bushidō code and Christian doctrine could the nation be saved from eventual moral and social collapse. The 8 virtues of Bushidō (as envisioned by Nitobe Inazō): The bushidō code is typified by eight virtues:[33] *Righteousness (義 gi) Be acutely honest throughout your dealings with all people. Believe in justice, not from other people, but from yourself. To the true warrior, all points of view are deeply considered regarding honesty, justice and integrity. Warriors make a full commitment to their decisions. *Heroic Courage (勇 yū) Hiding like a turtle in a shell is not living at all. A true warrior must have heroic courage. It is absolutely risky. It is living life completely, fully and wonderfully. Heroic courage is not blind. It is intelligent and strong. *Benevolence, Compassion (仁 jin) Through intense training and hard work the true warrior becomes quick and strong. They are not as most people. They develop a power that must be used for good. They have compassion. They help their fellow men at every opportunity. If an opportunity does not arise, they go out of their way to find one. *Respect (礼 rei) True warriors have no reason to be cruel. They do not need to prove their strength. Warriors are not only respected for their strength in battle, but also by their dealings with others. The true strength of a warrior becomes apparent during difficult times. *Integrity (誠 makoto) When warriors say that they will perform an action, it is as good as done. Nothing will stop them from completing what they say they will do. They do not have to 'give their word'. They do not have to 'promise'. Speaking and doing are the same action. *Honour (名誉 meiyo) Warriors have only one judge of honor and character, and this is themselves. Decisions they make and how these decisions are carried out are a reflection of whom they truly are. You cannot hide from yourself. *Duty and Loyalty (忠義 chūgi) Warriors are responsible for everything that they have done and everything that they have said, and all of the consequences that follow. They are immensely loyal to all of those in their care. To everyone that they are responsible for, they remain fiercely true. *Self-Control (自制 jisei) Associated virtues: *Filial piety (孝 kō) *Wisdom (智 chi) *Fraternity (悌 tei) The used part of The Ten Commandments: Life today Japan is now an ecanomic superpower. Japan formally apologized for it's war crimes of the 1930s and the 1940s in 2009. The Fukushima Daiichi Nuclear Power Plant (福島第一原子力発電所 Fukushima Daiichi Genshiryoku Hatsudensho) is a disabled nuclear power plant located on a 3.5-square-kilometre (860-acre) site in the towns of Ōkuma and Futaba in the Fukushima Prefecture, Japan. The plant suffered major damage from the magnitude 9.0 earthquake and tsunami that hit Japan on March 11, 2011. The chain of events caused radiation leaks, and permanently damaged several reactors making them impossible to restart. By political decision, the remaining reactors will not be restarted. It was First the 6 reactor plant commissioned in 1971. Fukushima Daiichi one of the 15 largest nuclear power stations in the world. Fukushima was the first nuclear plant to be designed, constructed and run in conjunction with General Electric and Tokyo Electric Power Company (TEPCO). Although Japan has officially renounced its right to declare war, it maintains a modern military with one the world's largest military budget, used for self-defense and peacekeeping roles. Japan never wanted, and still doesn't want atomic arms as a matter of principle. Japan is a developed country with a very high standard of living and the highest Human Development Index level! Its population enjoys the highest life expectancy and the lowest infant mortality rate in the world! Mount Fuji (富士山 Fujisan, IPA: ɸɯꜜdʑisaɴ is 3,776.24 m (12,389 ft) tall. Mount Fuji is one of Japan's "Three Holy Mountains" (三霊山 Sanreizan) along with Mount Tate and Mount Haku. It is also a Special Place of Scenic Beauty and one of Japan's Historic Sites. It was added to the World Heritage List as a Cultural Site on June 22, 2013. Economy The economy is very diversified and the nation is very stable in economic terms. It is a major exporter of hi-tech equipment, chemicals, cars, fish products, computers, TV sets, bamboo products, sushi, hand tools, hearing aids, automobiles, ships, nuclear waste, screws, nails, Ipads, computers, tourist sites, machinary, vehicles, childrens' toys, powered machinery, various classes of plastic pellets and polypropylene piping. It is a major importer of Coal, uranium fuel rods, crude (unrefined) oil, natural gas, polyurethane, polyester, ethene, iron ore, artificial rubber, mining equipment, ship building equipment, steel, electrical components, polythene, manganese, electrical switches, vanadium, hi-tech equipment, chromium, polyvinyl chloride (PVC), plenum polyvinyl chloride (Plenum PVC), fertilizer, electrical data processing machines and synthetic (man made\artificial) rubber and natural rubber. Tourism, banking, mobile phone production, shipbuilding, oil refining, train construction, semiconductors, cobbling, heavy industry and light industry are also major industries. Following Eisenhower's Atoms for Peace speech, the United States helped Japan develop their nuclear power program. When Japan decided to embark on the nuclear power field, it imported technology from the United States and obtained uranium from Canada, France, South Africa, and Australia. The first nuclear reactor was commissioned in 1966, from then to 2010, 58 more nuclear reactors had opened, with total generation capacity of 48,875 MW. In 2017 Japan added about 15.95 GW of solar installations, only trailing behind China and Germany. Although solar power represents a significant and growing source of electricity generation in the country, hydroelectricity had still the largest share of renewable energy generation. Hitachi, Nissan, NEC Corporation, Kyocera, Mitsubishi Electric, Mitsubishi Heavy Industries, Sanyo, Sharp Solar, Solar Frontier, and Toshiba are major japanese firms. Earthquakes *''There were 3 major Japanese earthquakes since 1900, which were:'' #September 1, 1923: The Great Kanto earthquake struck the Kanto Plain on the Japanese main island of Honshu at 11:58:44 JST. #TJanuary 17, 1995: The Great Hanshin earthquake, or Kobe earthquake, occurred on at 05:46:53 JST in the southern part of Hyogo Prefecture, Japan, known as Hanshin. #11 March 2011: The earthquake off the Pacific coast of Tohoku was a magnitude 9.0–9.1 undersea megathrust earthquake off the coast of Japan that occurred at 14:46 JST. Organisations #ASEAN (A better world TL) Category:A better world (TL) Category:Japan